


Just Go To Sleep, Park Woojin

by lun_a



Category: AB6IX (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, woojin's answer in a fansign question today made me do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lun_a/pseuds/lun_a
Summary: Jihoon hates brocolli but Woojin cooks for him and he feels bad to make Woojin put them away.
Relationships: Park Jihoon/Park Woojin
Kudos: 52





	Just Go To Sleep, Park Woojin

**Author's Note:**

> today is a bad day but 2park puts all the bad away and its so true that i was able to come up with this drabble in just hours after seeing that post it question from the fansign today,,,,,, hhhh

“It’s my day off, why won’t you let me?” Woojin asks on the phone, a pout on his face even if he is aware Jihoon couldn’t see it.

  
“Because it’s your rest day before your concert and you should be sleeping or staying at home and not hanging in other people’s dorm,” Jihoon replies.

  
“But you’re not other people, you’re my boyfriend.”

  
“Yes, I am but you’re my boyfriend too and your health matters more than anything else to me,” Jihoon explains.

  
“It’s not like I would run around your house if I come over, Jihoon.”

  
“Oh, yeah? You talk like you don’t chase me around the living room for like three hundred times just to scare me off with a plastic cockroach,” Jihoon counters.

  
Woojin sighs. He just wants to spend his day off today with Jihoon before two consecutive days of concert and more days to come packed with schedules and fansigns. Yet Jihoon won’t let him and insists he should take a rest instead for the coming busy days. Although, on the other side, Jihoon knows Woojin is stubborn and would not listen to him and would still come even if he says no. So the older cleans up his apartment for a bit just in case Woojin comes barging in, uninvited.

Which he does, a couple of hours later.

Jihoon opens his door to Woojin holding one too many grocery bags that won’t even fit his two arms. He catches the bags before it falls from Woojin’s hold and lets the other man in, “What the hell are these, Woojin?”

  
“Obviously, they’re groceries. Food, Jihoon.”

  
“I know but what are you gonna do with these? Here in my house?” Jihoon asks as Woojin goes straight taking out what’s inside the bags and onto the dining table.

  
“I’m cooking. I’ll cook for you, what do you want?” Woojin asks, checking a bell pepper on his hand, as if he is some expert chef on TV.

  
“I want you to rest, Woojin. You have been training for months and the concert’s in a few days-“

  
“Just today, Ji,” Suddenly, Woojin is beside Jihoon and is wrapping his arms around the older’s waist, “just let me spend today with you.”

  
Jihoon sighs, “Fine.”

When Woojin arrived, it did not escape Jihoon’s eyes that he looks tired just by the dark circle under his eyes which he barely concealed with light make up he probably hastily put on before leaving. But Woojin, the same old Woojin around Jihoon, looks energetic like he always does right now and even though Jihoon has somehow shoved the idea of tired Woojin in the back of his mind, he still has the urge to just tuck Woojin in bed and make him sleep.

  
Except that Woojin started slicing up ingredients and thawed the meat he would be using for his chopsteak dish he said he would be cooking for Jihoon, a recipe he found on YouTube and has somehow mastered it. Jihoon was forced to sit by the kitchen island and watch his boyfriend move around the kitchen, utensils, pans, plates and knives clinking against each other as Woojin cooks and babbles all the random thoughts that come into his mind and Jihoon is more than willing to listen to his small stories.

It was somewhat satisfying to watch. To see Woojin be excited while chopping up onions and trying not to tear up but fails. Jihoon enjoys himself ogling at his boyfriend cooking which he need not to deny because Woojin is so full of himself and teases Jihoon about it. By the time Woojin has rolled up the sleeves of his sweater to his elbows, Jihoon is at the edge of his seat, still not used to how Woojin affects him by simple gestures and he catches Woojin smirk at him as he squirms in his seat stealing glances at the man in front of him. Jihoon throws Woojin a tomato which is as red as his face by now.

  
Woojin looks up at Jihoon after whisking sliced green vegetables on the plate he is almost finished with and asks, “Uhh, I put broccoli in it, should I remove them?”

  
Jihoon smiles. Earlier, he thought of going against any idea Woojin would suggest to make him give up and sit in a corner then sulk rather than see him tire himself more. But as Jihoon watches Woojin happily do something Jihoon knows Woojin loves (and for someone he loves), he can’t help but just let him have the way he wants with things today. Jihoon gives Woojin this day. After all, he is aware how hard Woojin has been working ever since they re-debuted so maybe he really deserves some break.

  
“It’s okay,” Jihoon nods.

  
Woojin with a confused look, stopped himself from starting to pick at the greens from the meal, “but you hate them.”

  
“I said, it’s okay,” Jihoon repeats.

  
“You sure?” Woojin asks again.

  
Jihoon just nods his head like a kindergartner convincing his friends they can go ahead play without him.

  
Woojin is about to speak again, a look of hesitation on his face as he attempts to continue sprinkling sliced broccoli on the plate even more. Jihoon laughs, “Woojin, I swear I’m gonna shove those entire broccoli in your mouth if you ask me one more time.”

  
“Okay,” Woojin mumbles.

And Jihoon lets Woojin clean the kitchen before eating because when he tried to help, Woojin just pushed him away (literally) and told him to sit his ass and look pretty. Woojin served him a nice table, and Jihoon isn’t used to it because he is used to take-outs eaten at home or just food fast-cooked for fast eating because he is late for a schedule. It’s unusual, especially when Jihoon thanks Woojin when the younger serves him a bowl of rice in front of him and when Jihoon kisses Woojin’s cheek when the younger takes a seat beside him.

  
Jihoon scoops a spoonful of the dish Woojin made, and the small broccoli is visible on one side of his spoon but Jihoon pretended to not see it and goes straight takes it in his mouth even though he knows Woojin saw it there. Jihoon is an actor and he knows how to hold his facial reactions very well but his hatred of broccoli is just too strong that a bit of his real reactions showed, making him reveal a face of dislike. He didn’t want to disappoint Woojin so he makes it last for just a split second and swallows the food then shows a satisfied face.

  
“It’s good,” Jihoon nods.

  
Woojin’s face lightens up even though he is worried Jihoon might throw up the food because of the vegetable, “Really?”

  
“Yes,” Jihoon smiles. To be honest, Woojin really is a good cook. Jihoon has had a couple or more of Woojin’s cooking ever since they got together and today is nothing different. His chopsteak really tasted good, except for the broccoli. “It’s delicious, Chef Park.”

  
Jihoon didn’t know Woojin can still blush because he is sure the younger just did, “Thanks, boyfriend.”

  
They go on eating after Woojin made Jihoon taste all of his dishes for that day. Jihoon kind of found the one dish of sausage with peanuts on it a bit weird because who the hell puts peanuts with sausages but they are actually delicious and Jihoon did not have the heart to make fun of Woojin about it because he really _actually_ liked them.

  
Woojin notices Jihoon enjoying the chopsteak more, even though he caught him picking at the broccoli and burying them under his rice. He found it so cute that Jihoon did not touch the prettier plated one and took a picture of it then goes to post it on Instagram.

  
“What should I caption this with?” Jihoon asks, his mouth full.

  
“Finish your food first before using your phone,” Woojin snaps, looking at Jihoon who is holding up his phone.

  
“After I post this,” Jihoon protest but Woojin is quick enough to snatch the phone from him and place it beside him where Jihoon can’t reach. Jihoon pouts, a rice grain stuck on his cheek.

  
Woojin chuckles at the sight then takes the rice off Jihoon’s face then kisses said cheek. Jihoon rolls his eyes at Woojin then continues eating.

  
In the middle of a comfortable silence after an exchange of stories between the two, Jihoon speaks. “Thank you for cooking for me, love. I really appreciate it.”

  
Woojin makes a face at Jihoon then stands up, putting his now empty bowl on the sink. He comes back beside Jihoon, who just swallowed the food he was chewing. Woojin cups Jihoon’s chubby cheeks then squishes them, making Jihoon’s eyebrows furrow but Woojin kisses Jihoon on the lips.

  
“No matter how many times you nag me to get some rest, I would still choose these kind of things because taking care of you is my kind of rest,” Woojin says, in a serious yet very cheesy manner and Jihoon was about to visibly cringe but he couldn’t because Woojin beats him to it by engulfing him in a big bear boyfriend hug, which he returns.

After cleaning the mess on the table and doing the dishes together using up too much dishwashing soap than what should just be used for dishes of two people, Jihoon finally gets Woojin into bed and forces him to sleep before letting the younger play video games with him. It was like tucking an elementary schooler for a noontime nap and promising him a round of games when he wakes up. It’s just that Woojin is whinier than a kid and is harder to negotiate with because he demanded more cuddles from Jihoon than a clingy mama’s boy before finally closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

  
When Jihoon had succeeded and Woojin is dead asleep, limbs all around Jihoon like a koala as if Jihoon would go somewhere (but Jihoon lets him and even hugs him back), Jihoon reaches for his phone from the bedside table and taps open the Instagram draft he wasn’t able to post earlier.

  
_Food that Woojinie made! I’ll enjoy eating!_

  
Jihoon types, thinking of the leftovers of it in the fridge that he kept safe there so he’ll have it again for dinner. He taps on the **_Post_** button and slips his phone under his pillow then shrinks back into Woojin’s hold, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep, too.

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to brit who showed up first on my tl and made me feel weird but happy weird with that tweet and urged me to write this stupid fic,, i hate u forever bitch


End file.
